It Can't Be True
by Confuzd Lives
Summary: Forever young. A curse and a half. So easily snatched by Him and cheated of Free Will. So easily turned against my loved ones. Warning: i have no idea how this is actually going to turn out. it may be fascinating, but it may also be crap. i don't know how
1. Prologue

_prologue_

You think the curse of a werewolf is cruel. How about that of a vampire? We are nasty, filthy things that prey on those we once were. I could be as careful as possible and not kill when taking a victim's life blood. I could even manage not stealing the red ecstasy.

But of course. That's the problem. Trying to deny yourself is a downfall. A downfall so great, it can change your life and you can ultimately be what you denied all along. Or worse…

My name is Adhara Black and this is my story. I hope you can learn from my mistakes.


	2. i

_i._

It had been a dreary night; drizzle and one of those nights that filled you with a foreshadowing.

I had gone to Diagon Alley under the pretense of school shopping but had met up with a friend. We had met secretly because my mother and father disapproved highly of halfbloods.

Our friendship was an odd thing considering me, a pureblood Slytherin Black; him, a halfblood Gryffindor. But I was never one to pay attention to house boundaries or blood purities. And of course it helped that my brother was in Gryffindor.

It was Sirius, with his shaggy black hair and mischievous grey eyes so like my own appearance, that introduced me to his friends, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and little Peter Pettigrew. Personally I didn't much care for James, he was so blissfully unaware of how cruel he was to other students in school all he knew was that most girls in the school fell head over heels for his jet black, messy hair, hazel eyes, and confident air. I never really knew what to think of Peter. With his mousey brown hair and squinty chocolate brown eyes, he was always so shy and I never was able to get to know him. It never helped that he shied away from me. Why? I wish I knew. I did know that something about his thirsty worship of his friends was odd. But it was Remus that I was drawn to. We could talk and talk for hours on end. We had so much in common while having such varied opinions. It made for great conversations. Then of course, I found myself drawn to him for more then just a conversational companion. How could I not with his golden brown eyes or his sandy brown hair? I realized that I had a crush on my brother's friend. And of course Sirius figured it out too.

All four of them made fun of me for awhile. That is, until I realized once more that I no longer had a crush on Remus and then dated Thom Malfoy.

I took a Muggle bus as close to Grimmauld Place as the route went and was meandering though the streets and alleyways. I wasn't really paying attention, my feet knew the way, and I was worried about what to tell my parents.

I envied Sirius for running away. I was too afraid of my parents to attempt the same thing and, unlike Sirius, I had no where to go if I did manage to completely get away.

I turned down that fateful dark alley and was attacked.

At first I was mindless in my fear. I immediately knew what held me captive, feeding on my life. I was horribly aware that death was much more than probable.

As unconsciousness started to cloud my mind and darken my sight; as I felt myself fall to the ground; as I feebly realized I must be dying; I licked my lips and tasted a sweet, sticky metallic tang.

Then, blackness.

Past all rationality, I woke up.

It was still dark but that meant nothing except that it was night. Whether it was only moment or days later was beyond me.

I very nearly went insane.

I had been changed into a vampire. My senses were heightened dramatically. I could hear conversations being held ten to twenty blocks away. Details around me seemed over exaggerated, sharply in focus. I could smell the reek marijuana smoke coming down from a flat above me and could pick out the single smells from the trash bin I was lying behind.

Above all, I could hear hundreds upon hundreds of monotonous thuds. The sound of every heart beat came into my new hearing range.

I don't know how but I managed to gather myself; I had to satiate my hunger.

On that godforsaken night, I murdered a helpless, innocent. I despised myself. I couldn't go home nor could I bear to face my friends. I had become a nasty, filthy thing; a murderer.

I wasn't even seventeen yet. I was to start my seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I vowed never to prey on man again. 

I sealed my painful fate. My first mistake was made.

_[A/N - So please tell me what you think. Should I continue? Should I change the direction of the story? Input is really important for this fanfic. Thanks! 3Gothic_


	3. ii

_ii._

Curse.

What comes to mind when I write that simple word?

"Bad" language? Cruel spells? Werewolves and vampires?

Such a simple word; and yet so many meanings. 

All dark are meanings.

Of course I am not going to write about meanings that would be frivolous. I am going to tell you about vampires. You need to know the truths versus the untruths to continue and to understand the curse.

You think you know all about vampires? You believe they are all cruel, evil creatures with hate all that exists in their still hearts? Don't lie to yourself or to me. That is what you think.

And I am here to tell you that you are wrong.

No one likes to find that they are wrong. No one likes to have to hear their faults...

Vampires.

Beings born of human flesh. Beings that lived life as a human till their mortal time was stopped. When a vampire took them in hand and caressed them into defenseless, blind devotion only to give the poor, damned victim a gift that is so horribly cruel.

Vampires are as variable as humans.

With social classes that depend on strength and age, much like wild, carnivorous animals. The lowest rank the 'babes.' Fresh vampires who truly are the age they look. The middling rank of vampires who are strong; stronger then any human and stronger then any giant. These are those who have seen more then one century. And then there are the winged ones. Those who have been around for centuries. Few as old as a millennia. So old, they have developed something completely rare among vampires, large feathered wings of the deepest black. Black that is more a void of nothingness.

There are ways around these rankings. To be changed by one of middling rank, gives one the strength of an older, nearly middling, first rank. To be changed by one of the highest order can give one the rank of a middling.

It just so happens that my patron was one of the highest rank. One so old that I awoke only a few days after that dreadful change to these black wings upon my shoulders. I would have stuck out horribly if it weren't for adaptation--a hidden ability to fold one's wings so that they would disappear as though they did not exist. I do not know how it works. But I am thankful for the ability.

There are evil, demented vampires. Those who wish nothing but death and enjoy all the killing they can cause; every human they change. Like the sick, twisted thing that attacked me that doomed night.

There are those who are pure good. They do not wish to be what they have become. They hate their very existence. Those like me who will do anything to keep their humanity. Even starving oneself of sweet, red blood.

I ask, have you reordered your thoughts on vampires? Have you noted that they are not all to be hated?

Don't.

Those who are good are weak. 

-Are easy to take and manipulate.

I would know.


End file.
